


Dirty Laundry [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uther is not impressed with Merlin. Arthur is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500968) by [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien). 



> Original author's notes: "Missing scene from episode 1x04. This started with Sarcasticchick innocently questioning whether Arthur wore the longcoat of sexxx during the initial meeting with King Bayard. Of course, that required watching again, as well as pondering why Arthur was slumming while everybody else was dressed to the nines. Cracky porn ensued."

 

** **

 

**Title:**  Dirty Laundry   
**Fandom:** Merlin (TV)  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon   
**Author:** lilithilien   
**Reader:**  Readoutloud  
**Length:**  0:03:47

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500968)

**MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cdm9cml8q13gfe7/Dirty_Laundry_Podfic.mp3)

 


End file.
